


We stand together (I'm falling down)

by stuckunderwater



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Can you trust the government?, Leah knows better, Probably more than the Volturi, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckunderwater/pseuds/stuckunderwater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Trust the system," Jacob says.  Leah knows better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We stand together (I'm falling down)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago. Now it's finally seeing the light of day.

The large room is completely ringed by scientists in white lab coats.  They scurry around like ants, measuring the blood pressure of the girl in the chair, jotting down notes on clipboards, flipping switches on machines.  In the center of in sits the girl in the chair, unmoving, eyes closed, breathing steady.  As she breathes in and out the machine gives a quiet ping.

The room is noisy and bustling but the girl cannot hear anything.  The noise mufflers on her ears block out all sound.  As she breathes, a scientist comes up and checks reflexes.  When her foot kicks out, he makes a mark on his checkered chart and leaves.

In the room next door, a group of teenagers sit together, looking anxiously at the door.  Finally, the redhead by the corner speaks.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" she asks, looking anxiously at the wall dividing them from the other room.

 "She'll be fine," says the boy next to her, putting his arm around her.  "If anyone can manage it, Dani can."

 "And just think of what we could do if it's possible!" says the boy across the room.  "No bloodsuckers would ever be a problem again."

 The redhead angrily shushes them like she's afraid that someone can hear them.  She's been a little antsy ever since they were briefed.

 

 In the room across the hall, a tall woman is preparing to leave.  As she packs up her bag, a man in a suit comes into the room.

 "Ah, Ms. Clearwater," he says, smiling.  "I'd like to thank you again for what you've done for us."

 "It was no trouble," she says to him, but her trembling fingers tell another story.  "I just want to live a normal life."

 "Yes, we're happy to fund your university education.  I have a feeling this could be a very productive relationship.  But I've been wondering…they did make it clear that you cannot.."

 "I understand," she says, staring at the floor.  "No more phasing for me, or they'll know."  She looks up for a second.  "But it was the right thing to do.  People need to know.  At least some of them."

 "You've done a great service for your government."

 "It wasn't the government I did it for."

 

A wolf paces in the cage in the adjacent room, also surrounded by scientists.  As they collectively hold their breath, the girl in the chair slumps over and falls.  Her eyes open, but all that can be seen are the whites.  No iris, no pupils.  Just blank space.

 And in the room with the cage, the wolf lifts its head and howls.

 


End file.
